SECRET LOVE
by tanith2
Summary: What happenes between Evy/Ardeth after ahm Shere


  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters. All though I would love to own Ardeth Bay.  
  
Secret Love  
  
Two years after they had returned to London from their adventures at Ahm Shere, Evy and Alex were spending most of their time at the British museum. Rick had got himself into trouble again and was now in south America, looking for the treasure of the Incas. This was to save himself from going to prison for smuggling treasure into the country from another tomb.  
Evy was really angry about this but she could do nothing. Rick had told her he would be in South America for a couple of years and that she was to go to Egypt after a year and buy them a house there and they would live there where it was safe.  
  
"Safe, after Hamunaptra and Ahm Shere, you call that safe" said jonathan.  
  
"Yes if you leave tombs alone" replied Rick as he left. "Take care of Evy and Alex"  
  
"Be careful Rick and I'll see you in Egypt, I hate you going alone but I know you have to. Write and telegram me when you can okay. I love you"  
  
"I love you too, tell Alex not to worry and to keep out of trouble"  
  
"Him keep out of trouble, says the man who is running away from prison" replied Jonathan.  
  
"One of these days Jonathan" said Rick laughing.  
  
That was 4 months ago and Evy had immersed herself in the museum and nearly had all the work done. She had a lot to clear up after the damage they and Imhotep had done but that was all repaired.  
Alex was helping when he wasn't at school and was looking forward to going back to Egypt and to see his friend, Ardeth Bay. He had had a couple of letters off him, which was surprising in a way considering where he lived and who he was.  
It was the beginning of the summer holidays from school, when he received telegram from Ardeth. This he had to show his mum, Ardeth had problems.  
  
"Mum, I have a telegram from Ardeth, he needs our help, can we go?"  
"Let's have a look Alex, what does he say?"  
  
  
  
Alex. Stop. Need your mum and dads help urgently. Stop. Regarding Hamunaptra stop. Please come as soon as you can. Stop. Will meet you at Cairo Hotel on 25th July. Stop. Yours Ardeth Bay.  
  
"does he know about your father?" asked Evy  
  
"No, I never told him. Can we go and help him?"  
  
"I don't know, we have to go to Egypt, I suppose we could bring it forward, but July that's only 3 weeks from now. Whatever is happening at Hamunaptra now, I hope it isn't Imhotep"  
  
"I'll pack, I can't wait to see him again" said Alex "Come on mum, we have to go"  
  
"Okay, but I have to get someone to take over here first, I can't just leave it. We'll pack tomorrow. I have to see if Jonathan will come with us too. God, why am I agreeing to this, whenever we get together we end up in trouble" she said calling one of the curators to come and see her.  
  
After a lot of rushing around, they found themselves on the way to Egypt and another adventure with Ardeth and Evy dreaded it. Why on earth was she going, without Rick, just because Ardeth had asked her. Maybe she felt an obligation to him after all his help in them getting her son back.   
Jonathan wasn't too happy but he couldn't let Evy and Alex go alone, Rick would kill him.  
When they arrived in Cairo, they checked into the hotel and Evy met one of her friends who worked at the museum. She told him that she was meeting Ardeth Bay and asked if he had seen him.  
  
"Yes, but it was about a week ago, he was here but then some of his men arrived and he left with them in a hurry but he left a note for you. Ah, here it is"  
Evy took the note and read it. Ardeth had had word that some men were at Hamunaptra and he had to stop them trying to get in. Hopefully if they were stopped he wouldn't need her help after all. But he still wanted to see her and Alex and Rick.  
  
"Where is Rick anyway?" he asked  
  
"He couldn't come, he was busy elsewhere. Thanks, I'll see you later"  
  
She took Alex up to their room, she was a bit annoyed that she would not be   
  
  
needed now but she would stay to see him and sort out a house for them and try   
and get her job back at the museum. As she unpacked, there was a knock at the door. Alex answered it. There was a Med-jai warrior standing there, he recognised Abdul and asked him in.  
  
"Mum, it's Abdul, Ardeths friend" he shouted. Evy came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Abdul, what are you doing here, where is Ardeth?"  
  
"There has been trouble at Hamunaptra and Ardeth has been hurt, badly. I was sent to get medicines for him, as I do not know what I need, I thought I would ask you"  
  
"Ardeth hurt, oh my God. What happened Abdul?"  
  
She told him to sit down and he told her that when they had arrived at the city, the men trying to get into it, had placed dynamite to blow an entrance. They blew it up just as the Med-jai arrived, several were killed and Ardeth was caught in the blast. He injuries were thought to be minor but they wouldn't heal up, he had a fever that would not go away and they were getting worried. So they sent Abdul to find some medicine that would help.  
  
"Rick must bring it to me and I will take it back" said Abdul.  
  
"Rick is not with me, he is in South America. I will get the medicine and come with you" she said.  
  
"It is not a place for a woman" said Abdul "I will take it"  
  
"After what I went through at that place, nothing could be worse. I will take no arguments, meet me in the lobby in half an hour"  
  
Abdul bowed and knew he wouldn't win with this woman and secretly he was glad, she might be the only one who could help. What she didn't know was that in the fever induced state, he had called out her name several times.  
  
"Am I going with you?" asked Alex "I want to see him, mum"  
  
"Yes, you will come with me, I am not leaving you here. He will be alright Alex, I promise." She said hugging and hoping that what she said was true.  
  
  
  
  
As promised, she met Abdul in the lobby and they left on camels for Hamunaptra, he was not happy about Alex coming but knew she wouldn't leave him behind. She was a stubborn woman but also a person worthy of any Med-jai warrior.  
  
"God I thought we had seen the last of that place" said Jonathan.  
  
"I have to go, Jonathan, I have to help Ardeth, Rick would want it"  
  
"Yes, but Hamunaptra, please couldn't he be somewhere else"  
  
It took them 3 days to reach the city and as they neared the place, she felt a shiver go up her spine as she remembered what had happened there. She could see tents in the distance and Abdul pointed out which one was Ardeths. He would take Alex and Jonathan to the other tents and occupy them.  
  
"It's okay Alex" she said "You go with Abdul and let me go and see Ardeth and see what I can do. You can come and see him later alright"  
  
"Will you be okay little sis" asked Jonathan.  
  
"Yes, now go and see that Alex doesn't get into trouble and that goes for you too" said remembering how he liked the treasure in the city as well.  
  
She walked into Ardeths tent and the man who was there, bowed and left. Ardeth layed on the rugs and cushions and looked pale against the colors. She spent the next hour tending and cleaning his wounds and giving him some of the medicine she had brought with her.  
  
"Abdul, I need fresh, hot water, clean bandages and some food and drink, I am hungry"  
  
"Yes, miss, I will have it brought to you. Do you think you can help him?"  
  
"Yes, Abdul, I think I can, if I can get these wounds clean. I am sure he will be fine in a few days"  
  
"May Allah look after you and him" he said leaving summoning one of the others to get the things she needed.  
  
She thought it was a strange thing to say but never questioned it. The Med-jai were   
  
  
a strange people and not to be questioned about such statements. She went back into the tent. It was getting dark by the time she came out and Alex was sitting outside waiting for her.  
  
"Is he going to be alright, can I see him?" he asked.  
  
"He will be fine, I hope. Go and sit with him for a while, I need some fresh air"  
  
Alex went in and sat beside Ardeth. He thought how different he looked without his clothes on, he assumed he didn't have any on under the blankets. He was very restless and Alex got a cloth from the bowl beside the bed and laid it across his forehead, just as his mum had done to him when he had measles a year ago.  
  
"Come on Uncle Ardeth, please get better. I miss you"  
  
But he just tossed and turned and Alex just kept laying a fresh, damp cloth on his head and talking to him.  
  
Evy had gone for a walk over by the city, although it held bad memories, she still a fascination for her. Abdul walked over to her and asked how Ardeth was.  
  
"If I can get the fevr to break, he will be fine, the next 24 hours will be the worst. Where is Jonathan, he worries me when I can't see him"  
  
"He is with the other men, you should not be so close to the city, it is still an evil place. Ardeth would not forgive me if anything happened to you"  
  
"Abdul, that is the second strange comment you have made about me, I know I should not ask but why?" she said.  
  
He went to walk away but she stopped him.  
  
"Abdul, please what is it. I need to know if I have done something wrong"  
  
"You have done nothing Miss Evy. My leader would not be happy if I told you"  
  
"Told me what, Abdul, if you don't tell me, I will ask someone who will"  
  
He sighed and sat on one of the broken pillars, and Evy stood in front of him waiting.  
  
  
  
"Ardeth has been ill for over a week now, but in his unconscious state the only words he spoke, were your name. Time and again he kept asking for you"  
  
"There is nothing strange in that Abdul, he had written to us and asked us to come out here to help him. But he had dealt with it himself by the time we arrived"  
  
"It is not just that, ever since you left, two years ago, there is something of him missing, he seems more lonely, more silent. Only once did he talk to me about it and you might not want to hear what he said"  
  
Evy had sat down beside Abdul and quietly asked what he had said.  
  
"Miss Evy, he said that he missed you and wished that you and Mr Rick had not married. He said that he would never take a wife himself because he was in love with you. He knew he would be okay if Rick was here and he did need his help. But I am worried about you being here on your own. If it had been up to me, you would not have come here, not without your husband, but his illness decided differently. When he is well, it might be a good idea if you went back to Cairo."  
  
What Abdul had said didn't really shock her as it should have done. She had to admit she had felt something whenever she was near Ardeth, ever since their first meeting, over 10 years ago. She had dismissed it, she loved Rick and didn't want to lose him.  
  
"Don't worry Abdul, I love my husband and he would want me to stay for as long as I am needed. Ardeth would never betray his people or his oath as a Med-jai for a married woman. Now I must go and see to him, I left Alex there and he needs to be in bed. Have we a tent we can use"  
  
"Yes, and thank you, please do not tell Ardeth what I have said. I will bring you some more food and your tent will be ready in a while"  
  
She thanked him and went back to Ardeth. Alex was still sitting beside him.  
  
"I've bathed his head, like you did me last year, but he is very hot. What is wrong with him mum?"  
  
"Where he has been hurt, the wounds are infected that is why he hasn't woken up and has this fever. Hopefully, he should be better tomorrow, if not, then I don't know what else I can do"  
  
  
  
Alex hugged her and she took him to the tent next door that had been made ready for her and tucked him into bed. Jonathan came in and said he would stay with Alex.  
  
"I have to stay with Ardeth, the next few hours are critical if he is to pull through this"  
  
"Rick would be proud of what you are doing old mum" he said kissing her on the head.  
  
"I know, I just hope I am doing the right thing being here alone"  
  
It was about 3am, when she felt a hand touch her arm and she jumped, thinking it was Abdul or Alex. She looked up and saw Ardeth watching her.  
  
"Ardeth, thank God, you're awake"  
  
She got the glass of water and helped him to drink it and laid his head back on the pillows.  
  
"Evy, what are you doing here, you should be in Cairo"  
  
"I know, but you have been very ill for over a week. Abdul came to see me and wanted me to get him some medicine for you. As Rick is not here, I came out here with Alex and Jonathan to help you. You have been unconscious with a fever for days."  
  
"Then I owe you my life. Why is Rick not here?"  
  
She told him where he was but said that most of it would wait till the next day. He was to get some rest.  
  
"You are still not well Ardeth, as you said once, explainations are better left till later."  
  
He couldn't keep his eyes open anyway, but he was glad she was there although he never said as much. When she was sure he was just asleep, she went and knocked on Abduls tent.  
  
"Ardeth is out of danger, he has woken up although he sleeps now. In a few days he will be back to normal"  
  
  
"Thank you Miss Evy. Allah will be praised tomorrow and I will arrange for you to go back to Cairo"  
  
She didn't argue with him, that would wait. She went back to check on Alex and saw that he was fast asleep next to Jonathan. She made herself comfortable in Ardeths tent and went to sleep, thankful that he was out of danger.  
  
Within two days, Ardeth was up and about, although still weak and tired. He had to rest quite often but his men were pleased that he was going to be alright, thanks to Evy. They couldn't do enough for her or Alex. Then Abdul came over and said that Jonathan had gone into the city through the opening the men had made with the dynamite.  
  
"We have to go and find him" said Ardeth getting up.  
  
Evy stood in front of him and made him sit down.  
  
"You will not be going anywhere yet. You are still not well enough. Abdul will you go and find my stupid brother and if you have to knock him out, tie him up, anything, please feel free to do so and then I will kill him. Ardeth, I told you to sit down or I will knock you out and don't think I couldn't"  
  
She was angry with Jonathan, but didn't mean to take it out on Ardeth, who sat down, knowing she was right, he wasn't well enough yet to go chasing after silly Englishmen who should have known better by now. Apart from which, he had seen what she was capable of at Ahm Shere and the fight at the house in London. He knew she could easily knock him out at the moment.  
  
"You never change do you" he said "How does Rick ever put up with you"  
  
"Rick, put up with me, I am not the one in South America because of the police wanting him for smuggling, again. Between him and Jonathan, I am surprised I have survived this long. And now I have a Med-jai leader who is determined to kill himself. Men, give me strength"  
  
She made him go and lay down, he still had to get his strength back. Alex was playing with the horses and keeping out of trouble for once. She took some food into Ardeth and looked at his wounds. They were nearly healed up now and she didn't think he needed the bandages any more.  
  
As she put some more cream on them, she had to rub it in. It had been okay while   
  
  
he was out of it but now he was awake and watching her. Their eyes met and she   
felt herself blush. She had looked at him a lot over the last few days and he seemed to be even more attractive than she remembered him to be.  
His hair was longer and seemed to make him appear younger although he wasn't old in the first place. She guessed he was about 35 now, maybe 40 but no older. As she felt her face go red, she stood up and fiddled around with the water, trying not to look at him.  
  
"Is something wrong Evy. Is it because Rick is not here, you seem jumpy today"  
  
"No, just wondering what Jonathan is up to again. Sorry, look I have to see what Alex is doing"  
  
Before he could say anything, she left the tent and went over to where Alex was.  
She told him to go and talk to Ardeth but not to tire him too much. She wanted to be on her own for a while.  
  
"Alex, has anyone said anything to upset your mother?" asked Ardeth  
  
"I don't think so, Abdul was talking to her the other night over by the city, but she seemed okay when she came back. She hasn't left you alone since we arrived, and I helped by bathing your head like she did me last year when I was ill"  
  
"You're a good son to her and Rick. You have grown since Ahm Shere, how old are you now?"  
  
"Nearly 12, and I know just as much as mum about Egypt now. But there is something I want that only you can give me, Uncle Ardeth"  
  
"I will give you nothing, if you call me that again, it makes me sound about 60"  
  
"Sorry Ardeth, I want to become a Med-jai, like you"  
  
"I am not sure your mum and dad would want you to become a Med-jai like me."  
  
"Oh they would, well maybe, they think you are very brave and so do I"  
  
"But that is not enough to become a Med-jai, you have to learn our ways, learn to fight for what is right, kill when you have to and live a very hard, dangerous and lonely life. You would not enjoy that"  
  
  
  
"Yes I would, please Ardeth, even if I can't now, would I be able to when I got older"  
  
"Older for what alex, you are not tiring poor Ardeth out are you?" said Evy coming back in.  
  
"No, he is fine, go and get some food, we will talk later"  
  
"Okay, but think about it will you. See you later"  
  
"Think about what, what is he after now?"  
  
She poured a drink and handed it to Ardeth, she had calmed down now and was in control, she hoped.  
  
"He wants to become a Med-jai, I told him that I didn't think you would approve"  
  
"He has been on about that since Ahm Shere, I told him that I thought you had to be born into it, a descendant of Seti's bodyguards as you are. Sorry he bugged you about it"  
  
"It's okay, he doesn't have to be born into it, although it is preferred, but you forget, you were Nefretiri in a past life, your descendants could have a bigger right to be a Med-jai."  
  
"I know, don't remind me. I take it you have had no trouble from Imhotep, no-one wanting to raise him again?"  
  
"Not really, that is what those men were hoping to find, Imhotep and the treasure. But he is at Ahm Shere, hopefully no-one will ever find him again."  
  
"And if they do, will he come after me again" she asked looking worried.  
  
"Let's hope it never comes to that again. Evy what did Abdul say to you the other night?"  
  
"Abdul, nothing of importance why?"  
  
"You seem uncomfortable with me, you will not look at me nor will you come too close to me. And yet you looked after me for 3 days"  
  
  
  
"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired I suppose, I didn't get much sleep when you were ill"  
  
She was tidying up the plates and didn't hear him get up and walk over to her, not until she turned round, jumped and dropped the plates.  
  
"Don't do that" she said "I wasn't expecting you to be behind me, look what you have made me do"  
  
She bend down to pick up the plates and Ardeth did the same. They both picked up the same plate and their hands touched. She felt a rush of heat as his fingers brushed hers and she moved her hand away before standing up.  
  
"I'll have to clean all this up now" she said and went to leave when she suddenly found herself in his arms and he was kissing her. She pulled away.  
  
"Ardeth, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Oh God Evy, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, please forgive me. I will leave you"  
  
With that he left the tent, she stood there not knowing what to think or do and ended up sitting down on the cushions. She put her fingers to her lips, where he had kissed her and took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart.  
Why had he done that, God that man wasn't just gorgeous but his kiss was the most intense thing sh had ever felt. Rick was good at kissing but Ardeth.  
  
"Pull yourself together girl, you are a married woman and he is a Med-jai leader. Abdul warned you about this" she said aloud.  
  
"What did he warn you of?" asked Alex coming in "And where has Ardeth gone. He just hurried past me without even speaking, got on his horse and rode off"  
  
"He's what?" she said in a very loud voice. "He is not strong enough to ride yet. Which direction did he go?"  
  
He took her outside and pointed to the rider in the distance, getting smaller as he rode away. She told him to stay there and to wait for Abdul, who had sent word to her that they had found Jonathan and was bringing him back. Then she saddled a horse and rode out in the direction that Ardeth had gone.  
  
  
  
"God, he talked about insufferable Americans, they are not as bad as Med-jai leaders" she said to Alex as she rode off.  
  
She didn't know where he thought he was going but he wasn't strong enough to go riding into the desert in the hot sun. She hoped he hadn't gone far. As she got to the top of the first dune, she could see him disappear over the next one. She had to push her horse a bit to even try and catch him, he was a better rider than her even in his weakened state.  
After about half and hour, she seemed to have lost him, but she carried on in the same general direction. Suddenly she spotted Ardeths horse coming towards her but with no Ardeth. God, she thought where was he.  
She kicked the horse a bit harder and rode off towards the spot where his horse had come from. As she rounded the dune, she saw him laying in the sand. Pulling her horse to a stop, she leapt off and ran to his side.  
  
"Ardeth, Ardeth, can you hear me?"  
  
"Evy, I'm sorry....I"  
  
"Shh, just take it easy, you should never have come out here like that. Here, drink this"  
  
She put the water container to his lips and held it while he drank some. Then helping him to his feet, she got him to walk over to the dune which was shaded from the sun and he sat down.  
  
"Why did you run off like that, you'll make yourself ill again" she said.  
  
"I...I thought I had offended you by what I did, it was stupid and I am ashamed"  
  
"Ardeth, the only thing stupid was you disappearing and me having to come after you. Kissing me wasn't"  
  
"But you are married to my good friend Rick, and to touch his wife is unforgivable. I as the Med-jai leader should have known........."  
  
He didn't finish the sentence because Evy had silenced him with her lips. He closed his eyes and snaked his hand into her hair to deepen the kiss, then suddenly he pulled away.  
  
"No, Evy this is wrong, I cannot do this, neither should you encourage it."  
  
  
"Ardeth, I want you, I think I've always wanted you, ever since our first meeting at Hamunaptra. Rick is thousands of miles away, he'll never know"  
  
"I'll know, as much as I want you too, I cannot do this"  
  
With that he left her sitting in the sand and mounting his horse, that had come back, handed her the reins to hers and waited while she got on, then they rode back to the camp.  
Evy didn't know how to face him, she should have left it alone and not kissed him, let alone told him she wanted him. She didn't know what to do, really she go back to Cairo and forget what had happened but she knew she never would forget that kiss.  
When Ardeth rose the next day, he found that she had indeed left for Cairo, just her, Alex and Jonathan. He hurried over to see Abdul.  
  
"She has gone Abdul, did you know?"  
  
"Yes, Ardeth, she told me this morning, didn't give a reason, just that it would be better if she left. Something happened yesterday didn't it"  
  
"As your leader you have no right to question me like that Abdul." He said as he went to leave, then he stopped and turning round.  
  
"I kissed her, and now I have to live with the guilt of touching another mans wife"  
  
Abdul watched him go and hurried after him to try and talk to him but Ardeth would not talk about it.  
  
A week went by and back in Cairo, Evy was being moody and sad. The slightest little thing and she would end up in tears. Alex spent time with Jonathan because he hated to see his mum like that.  
  
"Shall I tell dad and get him to come home sooner?" asked Alex.  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with your dad, this is something else, I'll try and find out what it is"  
  
Going into the museum, he was just in time to see her drop a trinket box on the floor, it's contents going everywhere and her bursting into tears. He ran over and put his arm round her.  
  
  
  
"Evy, this has to stop, you need to see a doctor, all you do is cry and shout at everyone. What is wrong, you are not normally like this when Rick is away"  
  
"Oh God, Jonathan am I being that bad" she sniffed "It's nothing to do with Rick"  
  
"Then if it isn't Rick, then it has to be Ardeth"  
  
"What do you mean" she snapped "What has he got to do with anything"  
  
"With that she got up and stormed into the office. Jonathan had his answer. He always knew there was something between them, even though nothing was ever said or done, a look here, a word. They probably didn't even realise at the time. He knew what he had to do.  
He told Evy that he was going to take Alex over to the tombs at Saccara and would be gone a couple of days. She needed time on her own. She didn't like it much but agreed that it might be a good idea.  
  
"Alex, we're not going to the tombs, we're going to find Ardeth. But I don't want your mum to know, you game"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to see him, he should be a lot better now and can teach me some stuff about the Med-jai" replied Alex.  
  
They were met at the camp by Abdul who told them that Ardeth would be back in a couple of hours and that they were welcome to eat at their camp. They talked and when Ardeth didn't come back as planned, Alex was put to sleep in one of the tents and Jonathan said he would sit up and wait for Ardeth to return.  
Abdul said there was two guards on duty and not to roam to far or they might think he was someone else. Sitting by the fire, he waited and about a couple of hours later Ardeth and some men rode in. Walking over to the fire, Ardeth got a shock when he saw Jonathan sitting there.  
  
"Jonathan, what are you doing here and where is Evy and Alex?"  
  
"Evy is in Cairo, she doesn't know I'm here, Alex is asleep over there. I need to talk to you"  
  
Ardeth sat down and poured himself a coffee from the pot on the fire and waited for Jonathan to speak. He told him about Evy and what the atmosphere had been like since they returned over a week ago.  
  
  
  
"She is ill Ardeth, the slightest little thing and she is in tears, I've tried talking to her, so has Alex but nothing seems to help. You are the only person I could turn to"  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" he asked hoping that the dark would hide his concern.  
  
"Come back with me and talk to her, you care about her, about all of us and after she came out here to look after you, I thought you might return the favor"  
  
"I don't think I would be the best person to do this, maybe a doctor would be better"  
  
"She doesn't need a doctor yet, just a friend, please Ardeth, I've never asked for anything before, help us"  
  
"Very well, we will leave tomorrow, but please, do not blame me if I make things worse"  
  
"You couldn't" said Jonathan.  
  
Ardeth went to his tent and sitting on the cushions, put his head in his hands and wondered what on earth he was going to do. He couldn't turn Jonathan down but he also knew that he could very well make things a lot worse, just by being there. But he owed them a debt and he would go.  
  
By the time they got back to Cairo, Evy was worried sick about Alex and jumped on Jonathan as soon as they walked into the museum. Ardeth was speaking to a man in the entrance and didn't go in with them but as he walked towards the office he heard the shouting, he decided to wait a few minutes.  
  
"Get out Jonathan and take Alex upstairs and give him a bath, just leave me alone, I'll deal with you later."  
  
Jonathan and alex hurried out and saw Ardeth standing there, Jonathan motioned him to go in as he went upstairs to the living quarters where they were till they found a house.  
As Ardeth went in, he saw Evy standing by the window, he could see she was crying and he spoke softly so as not to scare her.  
  
"Evy, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
  
  
She spun round at the sound of his voice and being she hadn't eaten much the last couple of days, everything started to spin and she started to fall. Ardeth, in one move reached her before she hit the floor. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom, laying her on the bed.  
He sat on the side of the bed and brushed the hair from her face, she was very pale and he guessed she hadn't been eating properly. Slowly she woke up to a worried looking man watching her.  
  
"Take it easy, you passed out. How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Better, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. Why are you here"  
  
"Jonathan asked me to come, he and Alex were worried about you since you came back to Cairo"  
  
"They had no right to do that, I am fine really" she said.  
  
"If I may say so, you do not look fine, you were crying when I came in and even at Hamunaptra, you never fainted. I fear I may have caused this"  
  
She turned her head and didn't look at him, tears started to fall again and he turned her face to his.  
  
"I am right, I am sorry to have caused you so much pain. Maybe it is best if I left, you will soon recover when Rick returns"  
  
He got up and walked towards the door, but she jumped off the bed and ran to him.  
  
"Please Ardeth, don't go, please" she begged grabbing his arm.  
  
He turned and she saw tears in his eyes, not falling but they were there all the same. She put her hand on his cheek and he leant into the touch, then he took her hand away.  
  
"No Evy, we can't, this is what I was afraid of, but I agreed to come for Jonathan and Alex"  
  
Evy backed him against the bedroom door and brushed the hair over his shoulder, making sure she touched his neck at the same time. He felt a fire built and he tried to resist the flame but she was destroying any control he had.  
  
  
"Evy.....no.....please.....don't do this"  
  
"Why, you want it as much as me, don't turn me away again please" she whispered, kissing his chin and then his cheek and finally his lips.   
  
One more kiss, one more touch and he would, it was too late. Her tongue pushed past his lips and he pulled her too him. The next minute their hands were all over each other, pulling at each others clothes in an effort to get rid of them. They fell onto the bed, naked and oblivious to the world as their unguarded passion came to a head. A few hours later, sated and relaxed, they lay in each others arms.  
  
"What have we done" he said pulling her closer. "This should never have happened"  
  
"But it did, and I am glad it did, aren't you" she said propping herself up on one elbow to look at him.  
  
"Of course I am glad, I have wanted you for so long but you are a married woman"  
  
"And you have never been with a married woman before eh?"  
  
"Yes, I admit, but not the wife of my friend, I feel so..."  
  
She kissed him and touched him and he moaned softly as she turned him inside out again. They made love for the third time in only a few hours and fell back onto the bed, totally exhausted.  
  
"Ardeth,"  
  
"Mmmm,"  
  
"I love you, I think I have always loved you"  
  
"Allah help but I love you too, but seriously what about Rick"  
  
"I love him too but in a different way. He doesn't want to be serious, he still enjoys his fun with his friends and really only Alex is keeping us together as a married couple. We are good friends but that is all. You are passionate, loving, a fantastic lover and......well I love you"  
  
"What are we going to do" he asked "I do have one night stands, but I don't want that with you. But we have no future together. My people wouldn't except a white woman as mine and even less if they knew she was divorced. They all know you Evy from the things that have happened."  
  
"Then we will take what we can, when we can" she said kissing him.  
  
"No, I can't, I couldn't stand watching you and Rick together when he returns, knowing that I wanted you and couldn't have you. It wouldn't be fair on any of us. I will leave in the morning and you will never see me again. I will make my excuses to Rick but it has to be this way"  
  
He got out of bed and got dressed, wishing it didn't have to be like this but he knew he had no choice. Evy sat behind him as he put on his boots and wrapped her arms round his neck.  
  
"Evy please, I haven't enjoyed anything as much as the last few hours with you but I have to go. You have to understand, too many people will get hurt if I stay"  
  
"But people will be hurt if you go, Ardeth I love you, you must understand that"  
  
"Of course I understand and I love you too, you will never know how much but please do not stop me. It will be less painful if I go now"  
  
Evy had to go to the bathroom, when she came she out, he was gone. Grabbing her dressing gown, she ran down the stairs to the door of the museum and looked but he was no where in sight. Closing the door behind her, she walked back up the stairs and bumped into Jonathan.  
  
"You alright sis?" he asked "Where's Ardeth?"  
  
"He's gone, we won't see him again Jonathan, he said it was for the best"  
  
"You love him don't you, is that where you've been, you know...with him"  
  
"Jonathan.........yes, and yes I do love him but we could never be together, he was right, too many people would get hurt. Thank you for bringing him here and please never tell Rick about this night"  
  
Jonathan hugged her and promised that it would be their secret. She told him she would be fine and that she was sorry if she had been a pain the last week.   
  
"We have some things to sort out in the museum tomorrow, things I should have done a week ago. Everything will be fine"  
  
  
Jonathan wasn't sure but he would go along with her for now but keep an eye on her just in case. She could be stubborn and kept things bottled up most of the time, apart from the last week.   
  
Over the next month, things got back to normal, sort of, Ardeth wasn't mentioned, Alex had been told he had gone on a expedition somewhere and wouldn't be back for a long time and not to mention him to his mum.  
They had heard from Rick and he would be there in 3 months time, he was okay and looking forward to returning to Egypt.  
  
"well, at least we know when he will be here" said Evy "I have found the house we will live in and Alex is doing well at school for a change. Oh have those artefacts arrived yet"  
  
"Yes, they came earlier today. Evy are feeling alright, you look a bit pale and tired"  
  
"I'm fine, bit of a stomach bug I think, been feeling sick the last few days. It'll pass soon"  
  
Two days later, Jonathan and Evy were cataloguing some stuff, she was on the stool and he was handing her the things to put on the shelf. Getting down after putting the last thing on the shelf, she grabbed hold of the display unit as a wave of dizziness hit her. Jonathan helped her to sit down and gave her a glass of water.  
  
"Evy, you okay?"  
  
"Yes, just a bit dizzy, don't like heights much" she said.  
  
"Evy, you're pregnant aren't you? He asked.  
  
"What on earth do you mean, how can I be pregnant"  
  
"I was around when you carried Alex, you were exactly the same then, sick, dizzy, not eating."  
  
"Oh Jonathan, yes I am and I am getting rid of it, but I have to be 10 weeks before this woman can do it. I can't go to the hospital so I am seeing this woman. Please don't say anything to Alex or Rick, he must never know about any of this"  
  
"Evy you can't go to this woman, it's dangerous, you could die. These people haven't got a good reputation for this sort of thing"  
  
  
"I have to, I am married, having another mans child and I have no choice."  
  
Jonathan knew he had to do something, if she went to this woman, she would die, 8 out 10 women who went to her, never came out of her house alive. The police knew about her but couldn't touch her. The only he knew he could do was to find Ardeth. But he had no idea where to look.  
He went to the local Kasbar where he knew some of the Med-jai hung out when they were in Cairo. But there was no-one there, all he could do was wait, one of them was bound to come in sooner or later.  
Then about 4 days later, one of Ardeths men came in and sat at the bar. Jonathan went over.   
  
"Hello Farouk, how's things?"  
  
"Jonathan, long time no see, what are you up to, not in trouble I hope"  
  
"No but I need your help, I need to find Ardeth, urgently"  
  
"He is at Ahm Shere, he went there weeks ago, I thought he would have told you"  
  
"I've been away, why has he gone back there?"  
  
"I don't really know, he said he wanted to be on his own for a while, took a few men with him and left. Must have something to do with Imhotep but if it is he will get word to us. I wouldn't worry he'll be back. Have a drink"  
  
Jonathan stayed there for a while then said his goodbyes and left. He had to gt to Ahm shere, find Ardeth and get back before Evy did anything silly. The only person who could help him now was their old friend Izzy, if he was still there.  
He made some excuse to Evy that he was going to their aunts in Luxor and she never questioned it. Her aunt had been on at them to lgo there and Jonathan persuaded Evy that it would be best for them to have some time on their own for a while. She agreed when he said he would be back in 2 weeks to be with her.  
He travelled to where Izzy used to have his balloon and sure enough, he was still there. Only this time he had a plane as well. After talking to him, Izzy agreed to take him to Ahm Shere, he remembered more or less where it used to be.  
  
"You are sure you want to go back there?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I have to, I have to find Ardeth, it's important to my sister health"  
  
  
  
When Ardeth left the museum, he went back to his camp. He was tired and sad and knew he had to get away. He promised Evy that she would never see him again and he knew that if he stayed so close to Cairo he wouldn't be able to stay away.  
He packed his things and taking a few men, headed out towards ahm Shere. They never questioned him but knew there was a very good reason for him to go back there.  
It took them 2 weeks on horseback to reach what was left of the place. They pitched their tents and Ardeth put his quite a way away from them. Surprising enough there were still some trees left, how Ardeth didn't know but they provided shelter from the sun.  
Ardeth gradually sunk into a depression that left him without any appetite or will to do anything, he was even thinking that his life was not worth living anymore. His men were getting worried about him. But he would not except any help from them and stayed in his tent while they got on with their duties as the Med-jai. If things didn't change soon, one of them would have to go back to the main camp and seek the advice of Abdul and the other elders.  
Ardeth didn't even bother when Izzys plane flew over them and landed about 2 miles away on the only bit of straight desert. It meant they would have to walk to where they had seen the tents but it wouldn't take them long.  
  
"You could have landed closer" said Jonathan hating to walk anywhere.  
  
"You blow the sand straight and I will, until then allow me to do the flying. And you swear we are not going to get shot."  
  
"I'm not Rick, we will be alright, these men know me, we'll be fine. I'll talk to Ardeth if he is here and then we can go back to Cairo, okay"  
  
"You had better be right Jonathan or I swear I'll kill you" said Izyy not convinced.   
  
As they got closer, one of the guards spotted them and walked over, gun ready but as soon as he saw that it was Jonathan he put the gun away and welcomed him.  
  
"Shalom, Jonathan, this is a surprise, what ever are you doing at Ahm Shere and who is this?"  
  
"Masala, this is Izzy a good friend and we were told Ardeth was here, we need to see him"  
  
"Yes he is, but we are very worried about him. Since he came back from Cairo a few weeks ago, he has been very depressed and withdrawn, he came out here and has spent all the time in his tent. He doesn't eat, talk, anything. To be honest we are scared he might try to take his own life, we can't get through to him. Do you know what happened in Cairo"  
  
"I have a very good idea, where is he?"  
  
Masala showed him where Ardeths tent was and Jonathan walked over, leaving Izzy with the other Med-jai. Jonathan took a deep breath and went in. Ardeth was laying on the rugs, he seemed to be asleep.  
  
"Ardeth, Ardeth" called Jonathan.  
  
Ardeth opened his eyes and looked at him, no welcome, nothing, it was as though he had lost the will totally. Jonathan went over and sat down.  
  
"Ardeth, what's wrong my friend?"  
  
"Nothing you can help with. What are you doing here and why don't you go back the way you came"  
  
"I think I can help you and you can certainly help me" replied Jonathan.  
  
"I don't have the energy or the will to help anyone at the moment. If Imhotep himself walked in, I couldn't fight him"  
  
"Now what kind of talk is that for a Med-jai leader. Things are never that bad, things can be worked out, please"  
  
"Jonathan, go back to Cairo, I am surprised you found me out here, I thought I had covered my tracks very well. Go back to Evy, Rick and Alex and forget about me"  
  
"I know what happened that night and why you left, because of your loyalty for Rick. But that is out of the window now, Evy needs you"  
  
"If Evy told you, then you know why I can't go back and why my life is over"  
  
Jonathan was getting a bit annoyed at Ardeth now, but he kept his temper and tried to reassure him that everything would be alright but he also had to snap him out of it.  
  
"If you don't help me, help Evy, she could be dead in a month"  
  
That made Ardeth sit up and take notice of what Jonathan was saying.  
  
"What do you mean, she could be dead, tell me Jonathan"  
  
"She is pregnant, she is having your child and is threatening to get rid of it by going to see some woman in Cairo who has killed many girls doing the same thing. She thinks she has lost you and is scared of losing Rick when he comes back"  
  
"What can I do about it?"  
  
Ardeth sat and looked at him and then laid back down again. That was it.  
  
"Ardeth Bay, you get your sorry arse off that bed and help me. I love my sister and don't want her to die because of the consequences of a night of passion with you. I thought you loved her, that is what you told her. Then you run, like a scared rabbit as soon as the going gets tough. God knows what she sees in you. You are one selfish, self-centred bastard"  
  
He didn't see Ardeth get up, he was too quick, but he felt the right hook to his chin that made him tumble out of the tent onto the sand. Unfortunately the sudden exertion on the part of Ardeth was too much considering that he had eaten little in the past few days and he tried to grab the tent pole as he passed out.  
Jonathan got up and ran to him as did one of his men. Between them they laid him on his bed and Jonathan told them he would be fine and to get some food.  
  
"Ardeth, wake up, come on" he said patting his face with one hand while holding his jaw with the other. For a weak Med-jai he could certainly pack a punch.  
  
Opening his eyes, Ardeth tried to focus on Jonathan and apologised for hitting him.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I deserved it but I didn't expect you to pass out. When did you eat last?"  
  
"A few days ago, I have been stupid and you were right, in what you said. I will come back with to Cairo"  
  
"Yes but you are going to eat first, I don't want you passing out in the plane, it's a long way down"  
  
As Ardeth ate the food that Masala brought in, he grimaced and shook his head.  
  
"Whenever I get involved with you, I end up flying through the sky like a bird. If I was meant to fly, Allah would have given me wings"  
  
"It's good fun, anyway the planes are better than the one you went up in at Hamunaptra and you won't have to be tied to the wing. It's the quickest way to Cairo, we can be there in 2 hours"  
  
"I suppose you are right. But what about Evy, she is not going to be too pleased to know you have come and got me again"  
  
"That is tough, answer me a question?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Do you really love my sister?"  
  
Ardeth stopped eating and took a drink before answering Jonathan.  
  
"My friend, I love her more than life itself, that is why I left, I owe Rick so much and I betrayed that trust by going to bed with his wife. I will help you but I don't know what will happen when Rick returns. I can't ask Evy to leave him and my people will never except a divorced woman as the wife of their leader"  
  
"Bit of a mess eh. At the moment all I want is for her not to go through with this abortion. I do know she has been crying all the time, ever since we looked after you in the desert a few weeks ago and since you left. Alex and myself are fed up with the tension and he doesn't know that his mum is having another baby"  
  
"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I will sort it out as best I can" said Ardeth.  
  
A few hours later they left for Cairo in Izzys plane. It was a Ford Tri-motor, capable of taking quite a few passengers and a lot better than the last two aircraft Izzy had. Even Ardeth was quite comfortable in this one.   
Arriving at Izzy's landing strip, they took the car to drive into Cairo and arrived at the museum about 9pm. Going in, Jonathan found that Evy was in bed, she hadn't been feeling too well and Alex was in the office doing some typing on her old machine. He jumped up when he saw them come in.  
  
"Uncle john, Ardeth, glad you are back, I'll go and get mum"  
  
"No, don't Ardeth will go and get her. He needs to talk to her. What are you up too?"  
  
"I'm typing out some of the files for mum, I'm getting quite good at it now"  
  
While they were talking, Ardeth went up the stairs and knocked on Evys door. He heard her say wait a minute and then he heard the door unlock and open.  
  
"Ardeth, what are you doing here, I thought you had left"  
  
She looked shocked but asked him in anyway. He walked over to the chair and sat down. Evy wasn't sure what to say, she had not expected to see him again.  
  
"How are you Evy, how's the baby?" he asked.  
  
"Baby, what baby, where do you get your ideas from"  
  
He got up and getting hold of her arms, spun her round so she was facing him.  
  
"Jonathan came to find me, he told me everything and what you intend to do"  
  
"He had no right, what has it got to do with you. You left, told me you were never coming back. I have to stay with Rick and the only way I can do that is to get rid of the baby. He will never except another mans child and won't stay with me when he knows what I have been doing"  
  
"I love you Evy, I would have left you alone but when Jonathan said you risked your life to get rid of the baby, I had to stop you"  
  
"Ardeth, don't.....I can't handle this.......I want to get over you....get on with my life.....I..."  
  
Ardeth did no more but kissed her. She tried to pull away from him but she had missed him, more than she wanted to admit and when he deepened the kiss, she melted in his arms. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, not breaking the kiss.  
When they did break she buried her face in his neck and sobbed, her body shaking. He held her tight and rocked her gently in his arms, kissing her head and stroking her hair. Slowly she stopped and grabbed a hankie to wipe her nose.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked kissing her nose.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Oh Ardeth I love you, what on earth are we going to do. I don't want to hurt Rick but seeing you tonight has made me realise that I was lying to myself. I can't live without you, I want this baby, our baby. It's proof of our love"  
  
"And I love you, I have ever since that first time I saw you. But you went off with Rick and I thought I had lost you forever. When I asked for your help, I admit it was an excuse to see you again."  
  
"I think I have loved you since that day in the museum. By the way, where did Jonathan find you?"  
  
"When I left here, I went to Ahm shere, I had been there about a week or so when Jonathan arrived. I felt my life was over, I didn't eat, drink and did think of taking my life so that you would be free of me"  
  
"Oh my God Ardeth, I had no idea. Then for once I am glad Jonathan went behind my back, I could have lost you forever and that would have killed me. Never to see your face, taste those lips, anything. I always hoped that one day you would come back, then I found out I was pregnant and I was scared. I was losing everything and I thought the only way out was to get rid of it"  
  
They kissed and soon were laying in each others arms, sated and happy at that moment. Things could wait, the night was young and they needed each other. Ardeth laid his hand on Evys stomach and she put her hand on his and kissed him.  
  
"I can't believe that my child is growing in there, it is a miracle, my love" he said.  
  
"Yes, life is a miracle and you're my miracle, my sweet Ardeth. I love you"  
  
They fell asleep like that and were not seen by anyone till late the next day. Jonathan sorted Alex out and kept him busy.  
  
"Where is mum and Ardeth?" he asked.  
  
"They had a lot to talk about and were both tired. They'll be down later, don't worry. Do you want to go and get something to eat"  
  
"Yes, I'm starving, come on Uncle John" he said pulling him up.  
  
The museum wasn't open that day, so they walked down to the market and into the little café down there. Hopefully, his mum would be up by the time they got back.  
Ardeth and Evy went downstairs and found a note telling them where Alex and Jonathan were. She took the advantage and kissed him.  
  
"What are we going to do Ardeth, Rick will be here in 2 months, I got a letter yesterday. I don't want to hurt him or Alex but I can't live without you"  
  
"I don't know, I know I feel the same Evy, let us face Rick first and then my people. I hate to say this but I think Rick will be easier to handle"  
  
"You won't get asked to step down as leader will you, I don't want to be the cause of you losing your position or your home"  
  
"No, it will just take a lot of persuading that you are the woman for me, but the baby will help. What about Alex?"  
  
"He will come with me, I am not leaving him behind. He wants to be like you anyway, it's just that he will miss Rick, he is his dad"  
  
Just then, Jonathan and Alex came back in and Alex ran to his mum. Jonathan smiled at Ardeth.  
  
"everything okay with you two?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Jonathan, thanks to you, for once I am not annoyed at you. What happened to your chin, where did you get that bruise"  
  
"Oh, I had an argument with someone in the bar, it's nothing" he lied.  
  
"Alex, I want to talk to you, will you come with me a minute" said Evy.  
  
They walked out of the museum and through the market to a small oasis of sorts, and she sat down with him.   
  
"I have something important to tell you and I want to know what you think of the idea. How would you like a baby sister or brother?"  
  
"Great mum, I'd love it, but you haven't seen dad for months, even I know it can't be dad's. Is it Ardeths?"  
  
"You are too old for your age Alex. Yes it is but it means that me and your dad won't be able to live together anymore. I want to go and live with Ardeth and I want you to come with me"  
  
"I want to go wherever you are happy mum and you haven't been happy for a long time. You are only happy when Ardeth is here. Will I still be able to see dad?"  
  
"Oh of course you will darling, as often as you want. But please don't say anything to dad before I speak to him okay. He will be here in two months time. I have to tell him about Ardeth."  
  
"You've always loved Ardeth haven't you. I may be a kid but I have eyes"  
  
"Oh Alex, we did teach you well didn't we. Yes I love him very much"  
  
They walked back hand in hand and when they walked in Alex ran to Ardeth and flung his arms round his neck, taking him be surprise.  
  
"Thanks for making my mum happy again" he said.  
  
Ardeth hugged him and looking over his shoulder to Evy, she could see he had tears in his eyes. She went over to them and kissed Ardeth on the cheek.  
  
"He knows sweetheart"   
  
They were dreading Rick arriving and when he walked in, he sensed something was wrong straight away. Putting his bags down, he asked where Evy was.  
  
"She's in there, she wants to talk to you before anyone else does" said Jonathan.  
  
"What's happened, it's not Alex is it?"  
  
"No, Rick, go and see her and please try not to upset her"  
  
Rick was puzzled and walked into the office where Evy was sitting at the desk, hiding her now obvious pregnancy. He walked over and kissed her but pulled back when she didn't respond like she usually did.  
  
"Evy what's going on, why all the mystery, and you don't seem pleased to see me"  
  
"Hello Rick, it is lovely to see you again but yes there is something I have to tell you and you are not going to like it and I am sorry if it hurts you. I didn't mean any of this to hurt you"  
  
"Evy, for Gods sake will you tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
She stood up and walked around the desk so he could see her properly.  
  
"I am going to have a baby Rick."  
  
"I can bloody well see that, you the hell is the bastard who did this to you, I'll kill him"  
  
He started to go for his guns which he always carried and she had to stop him.  
  
"No Rick, you will not kill anyone, I love this man Rick. I am sorry to do this to you but I can't live without him. Don't tell me you didn't go with anyone while you were away. I know you"  
  
"Maybe I did, but I didn't get them pregnant and I came home to you. How could you do this to me. I thought our marriage was alright and what about Alex, he'll never forgive you for this"  
  
"Alex knows and he is happy about it. Our marriage was a farce Rick, we both thought it was what we wanted but it isn't. I have the museum, you are always away somewhere or getting into trouble for smuggling. I can't live like that. I have lived a lie for long enough. I want to be with this man and this leaves you free to do what you want to do."  
  
"But I love you Evy, maybe I don't want to leave you. I want to know who this man is Evy, I am entitled to that much, do I know him?"  
  
"Yes Rick, you know him and you are not going to like it much. It's Ardeth"  
  
"ARDETH, you slept with him, you love him, how long has this been going on, you want to be with him. I don't believe any of this. Peter, yes, Richard maybe, but not Ardeth"  
  
"Why not Ardeth, I think I have always loved him. He is a lovely, kind, beautiful man."  
  
"But he lives in the desert, you know what the Med-jai are. You can't be serious"  
  
"I'm sorry Rick but I am, I leave with him at the weekend, Alex is coming with me, I don't know about Jonathan. I am really sorry Rick. You can see Alex whenever you want to, you know that"  
  
Rick had had enough and he stormed out of the office without a backwards glance. Standing in the hall of the museum was Jonathan, Alex and Ardeth. Walking straight up to Ardeth, he hit him square on the jaw, sending him flying across the hall, hitting the display cabinet by the wall, then walked out of the door.  
  
"Evy out here" shouted Jonathan as he and Alex ran over to Ardeth.  
  
He had been knocked out for a few seconds and was opening his eyes when they knelt beside him. Alex put his arm round his shoulder.  
  
"You alright Ardeth?" he said looking at the gash on his lip.  
  
"Ohhh.....I think so Alex. Jonathan help me up will you"  
  
Evy had come out to see what Jonathan had shouted for, she saw them helping Ardeth to his feet and she hurried over looking at the door as she did so.  
  
"Did Rick do this, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, you must have told him" he said holding his head where he had hit the case.  
  
"Jonathan take him into the office and get him a drink. I'll be back in a minute"  
  
She went outside to see if she could see Rick but he was nowhere in sight. She went back inside. Jonathan was giving Ardeth some ice to put on his lip.  
  
"I am sorry Ardeth, I should have seen that coming. You sure you are alright?"  
  
"Evy, stop worrying, I'm fine. Thanks Jonathan, where has he gone?"  
  
"To the bar I imagine, he'll be back. Yes I told him that I loved you and I was leaving with you at the weekend, if you want me too"  
  
By the weekend, Rick had still not turned up and Ardeth wanted to know if she was still leaving.  
  
"Of course I am, I am coming with you, I have to come now, I only a couple of months to go and I won't feel like travelling then. Rick will get in touch I am sure, when he is ready"  
  
They arrived at the camp and Ardeth took Evy into the tent that was always prepared for him. She was feeling ill and he was worried about her. He then went to find Abdul.  
  
"So you have brought her back with you. I hope you know what you are doing Ardeth"  
  
"Yes I do, eventually she is going to be my wife, she is having my baby but I need my mother here, she knows what to do in these cases. Will you bring her here for me"  
  
"As you are my leader, I have to obey, I will bring her here within two sunsets. She will want to know why she is being summoned here."  
  
"Tell her but do not say that the baby is mine, that is my place to tell her"  
  
He left and Ardeth got some water, food and drink and took it into the tent. He was stopped by Alex.  
  
"Is my mum going to be alright?" he asked.  
  
"She should be fine, she is tired and needs sleep. Masala will take you riding and show you some of the Med-jai skills, won't you Masala"  
  
"I would be honoured, come Alex I have much to show you"  
  
Evy was asleep but very hot and restless. He bathed her head and then had some food while watching her closely. She was too early to have the baby but something was definitely wrong. He hoped Abdul wouldn't be long with his mother. She had delivered many babies in the tribe and there was not much she didn't know.  
By the time his mother and sister arrived, he was very worried and so were Alex and Jonathan. Evy hadn't really regained consciousness since they had arrived. He went to meet them.  
  
"Mother, I am really pleased to see you, I am glad you could come here" he said.  
  
"Ardeth, my son, you look well. Where is the woman who is with child"  
  
"In the tent over there, mother I have something to tell you, the baby she is carrying, it is mine"  
  
His mother stopped and looked at him, then went over and hugged him.  
  
"If Allah wills it, she will be fine and your child will be healthy. Come let me see to her"  
  
The women went into the tent and saw Evy laying on the bed. His mother was rather shocked at the fact she was a white woman, but her son was an adult. He was entitled to be with whoever he wanted. She knew that wasn't the view of the elders but this was the new world now, they had to move with the times.  
  
"What is her name Ardeth?" his sister asked.  
  
"Evy," he replied "Her name is Evy"  
  
"Right, Ardeth, you will leave us and let us tend to her. I will call you if I need you"  
  
Just then Alex came in to see her. His mother turned round and stood up.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked.  
  
"This is Evy's son, Alex. Alex this is my mother and my sister, Hannara." Said Ardeth.  
  
"Hello" he said.  
  
"We are here to help your mother, you will go with Ardeth and come back when I need you" she said.  
  
Alex went outside and waited for Ardeth, who spoke to his mother.  
  
"You did not say she had another child. Is this the one you helped not so long ago" asked his mother.  
  
"Yes, I have know them for a long time, her brother is here as well"  
  
"You never mentioned that she was married. Is she with her husband any more"  
  
"No, they are not together. I am afraid I am the cause of that mother. That is how she is having a baby"  
  
"No matter, we will talk of that later. First we tend to her. Leave now please"  
  
Ardeth went out to Alex and they walked over to where Jonathan was helping the other men with something.  
  
"Will she be alright?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"If anyone can help her, my mother and sister can. All we can do is prayer to Allah for his help"  
  
It was 3 days before Ardeth or anyone was able to talk to his mother. She was still with Evy. Suddenly his sister came running out of the tent and told one of the men to get the goats that they kept and to milk them, she needed plenty of milk.  
Ardeth ran over to her and asked what the matter was.  
  
"In a while Ardeth, just get the milk and hot water, now"  
  
He ran to the fire and took a pot of hot water to the tent, when he got to it, he heard the cry of a baby. He knew not to go in but called to his mother.  
After a few minutes she came out with a bundle and went over to him and placed in his arms, a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"Your son, Ardeth. You have a son" she said smiling. "Now look after him, your sister will come and I will see to Evy"  
  
"Is she alright?" he asked.  
  
"She will be fine, she is tired and ill, the baby shouldn't have been born yet but it is healthy and should survive as should Evy. You can come in in a while"  
  
His sister came out and had got a water bottle and modified it for now to take the goats milk. Evy was too weak at the moment to feed the baby, she should be able to the next day.  
  
"Come over by the fire and we will feed him. Where is his brother?"  
  
"Alex, come over here" called Ardeth. "Look you have a new baby brother"  
  
"Wow, he's tiny but he looks like you. Is mum alright?"  
  
"She will be fine in a day or two" said Hannaera "Isn't he lovely"  
  
A few hours later, Ardeth went in to se Evy, his mother had cleaned everything up and she was resting. He sat beside her with the baby in his arms. She opened her eyes.  
  
"You have a son Evy, do you wish to hold him"  
  
"Please, give him to me. Oh Ardeth, he's perfect, come here my love"  
  
"No, you much rest, you have been very ill. My mother says in a few days you will be better"  
  
"I just want to kiss the most wonderful man in the world" she said.  
  
He bent down so they could kiss and then he laid beside her as she held their son. She went to sleep in his arms, while he just watched the baby waving his hands about. His mother came in and asked if she was okay and that she needed to feed the baby again.  
  
"He is born too soon and need plenty of milk, then he will get stronger. She is a very pretty woman Ardeth. Do you love her?"  
  
"Yes mother I do and she loves me. What are we going to do"  
  
"You will bring her to our village when she is well and she will become your wife. This baby is your heir, the next in line to the Med-jai leader. I will not see the elder say any different."  
  
"But they will not agree to me being with a married woman, not matter what you say"  
  
"Oh but they will my son. You see since I saw you nearly two years ago, I have married again. Aslef is now my husband and as you, my son is the leader of the tribe, I have a say in what goes on. It is the modern way now. She will be accepted as your wife, no matter what has happened in her past. Now sleep my son, you will need your strength too. I understand from Jonathan that you haven't been looking after yourself properly"  
  
"Jonathan has a big mouth mother"  
  
"It is only because he cares about you and his sister. He is a lovely man. He is talking to your sister at this moment. Maybe we will have two weddings."  
  
"Mother, matchmaking as usual. I love you." He said kissing her as he left.  
  
A week later they were travelling back to the village, with Evy riding on a camel with Ardeth, holding her baby close. She was much better, whatever his mother had given her, it had made her feel better than she had done in a while.   
Alex was with masala and Jonathan was with Hannaera. They were getting on fine and were hardly ever apart.  
  
"I love you Evy, are you nervous about going to my village?"  
  
"Yes, but as long as you are with me and your mother, I will be fine. She is a lovely lady"  
  
When they arrived, she was made at home in the big tent at the end of the village, next to his mothers. The whole village had come out to meet them and wanted to know who she was. Some of the men already knew her from their adventures at Hamunaptra.  
Later that day, Ardeth called the village together and spoke to them. Evy was standing to one side.  
  
"I have called you here to introduce you to someone. I want you all to meet and welcome, Evy, my future wife and this is my son, Ashid Alex, my heir to the Med-jai. Anyone who is not willing to accept Evy will speak now or never mention it again."  
  
Only 4 people came forward and 3 of them were elders. This was when his mother spoke up.  
  
"People, my son has made his choice of bride and I am pleased for him. She is a lovely woman and has given my son a son of his own. I am married to Aslef and I have a say in this. We have had mixed relationships in this tribe before and I know that many of the men here go to Cairo for one thing. I am not a prude in such things, I know what goes on. Aslef, do you give your blessing to this marriage"  
  
"Yes my wife, I do. What you say are the true words of an elders wife. Ardeth has chosen well and has given us a future leader. Let the preparations begin"  
  
"People, I have one more thing to say" said his mother "Hannera is also to be married, to Evy's brother Jonathan. So we have two weddings to prepare for"  
  
Evy looked at Jonathan who just smiled at her.  
  
"You crafty thing, you didn't say a word" said Evy.  
  
"Well, you know me, secretive to the last"  
  
Ardeth got up and spoke to his people again.  
  
"People, firstly I am pleased that my sister has found herself a husband. Jonathan is a good man, if somewhat, how shall I say, a nuisance" he laughed. "Two, I want you to also welcome in the our family, Alex, Evy's first born child, who will be trained as a Med-jai. He will become a great warrior I am sure"  
  
Alex ran to him and hugged him, while Evy looked on and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Ardeth, it's what I have always wanted"  
  
Wedding preparations were to take about a month. About a week before the wedding, Evy was worried.  
  
"Won't I get into trouble for marrying you while I am still married to Rick?"  
  
"No, not here. If you wish to wait till you are divorced from Rick I will understand but it makes no difference here. There is no laws about how many wives or husbands someone has, although many never have more than one" said Ardeth.  
  
As it turned out, a few days later, a message was delivered by one of his men who had been to Cairo. It was for Evy, it was a telegram.  
  
"What does it say Evy, not bad news I hope" said Jonathan.  
  
"No, not really, it is my divorce papers, Rick has paid for them to be done, he has gone back to South America and wishes me all the luck in the world. I am not married to him any more"  
  
"I'm sorry Evy," said Jonathan.  
  
"So am I in a way, I did love him Jonathan. But I love Ardeth more, it wouldn't have been fair to stay with him and I didn't really want to get rid of the baby, you know that don't you"  
  
"I do now, but I didn't at the time. Will he be alright, do you think?"  
  
"Rick, of course, he always did before he met me. He'll be just fine. I have to show this to Ardeth"  
  
Two days later, Evy and Ardeth were married and so were Jonathan and Hannera. She looked lovely and Alex stood next to Ardeths mother and looked on, very proud of his mum and what she was doing and for Uncle John.   
When the wedding was over , the celebrations began, which would go on for several days. They all looked very happy and Evy thought how handsome Ardeth looked, in his black robes and black and silver cloak, especially made for the wedding.  
They would, hopefully have a wonderful life together, she thought as she and Ardeth, Alex and the baby sat on the hill watching the village celebrate as the sun set.  
  
"Happy?" she asked.  
  
"Let me think" said Ardeth.  
  
"Yes" said him and Alex together. They all laughed.  
  
EPILOGUE.  
Back in Cairo, in the museum, the new curator had gone into the office to tidy up. As he walked in, he saw a body laying on the floor, a gun in his hand and a single gunshot wound to the temple. He went down on his knees and prayed to Allah when he saw that it was Rick O'Connell. For some reason, he had killed himself.   
  
  



End file.
